1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle and a traveling state determination method of the vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle and a determination method of the vehicle for determining whether a traveling state of the vehicle is an energy efficient state.
2. Related Art
A conventionally proposed vehicle of this type detects and calculates a depression amount, a depression speed, a depression acceleration, or the like of an accelerator pedal, checking these values with a vehicle speed, a vehicle speed change, an engine operation state, a gradient, or the like to obtain a target acceleration value of the vehicle, and displays an error obtained by a comparison between the target acceleration value and the depression amount of the accelerator pedal on a display in the vehicle (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-370560). In the vehicle, information from various sensors and information sources are used to determine whether an accelerator operation is proper, and the determination result is displayed to a driver.